


Siegfried being a supportive mentor

by granblue_fascination



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Siegfried is best boi :3, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/granblue_fascination/pseuds/granblue_fascination
Summary: This is a Tumblr request that someone asked for!! It is about Siegfried and the ask will be below:
Relationships: Danchou/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy), Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Siegfried being a supportive mentor

**Author's Note:**

> Since you seem to be a fan of the glorious Siegfried imma ask for him. I'd be happy with literary anything 👌also to answer your post about long reads, i think i speak for everyone when i say that it's enjoyable to have more to read xD  
> \-------  
> Oh yes, I am a huge fan of Siggy, despite not having him... Siegfried, please come home-  
> And thank you so much for requesting, it means so much to me that you asked. I hope you enjoy it uwu
> 
> (This is gonna be a scenario of Siegfried being the amazing mentor he is uwu)

  * It was a boring day on the ship and you were lounging around on the deck. The ship was aside from the dock, hovering with ease. Looking throughout, you saw the lack of people and barely any noise was heard. 



  * Everyone is out, whether it is doing a mission, getting supplies, or just going to the city for sightseeing. A few remained on the boat in case something happens or just want to stay but you were practicing to improve. 



  * Being at it at dawn, you continually do exercises, practices, and strategies on how to improve your swordsmanship 



  * You give an exasperated sigh as you started talking to yourself, not really noticing your surroundings. “Damn it. I’ve been practicing and practicing but I feel like I’m getting weaker, not stronger.” 



  * Taking your sword that was laying aside from you, you went to practice again. Swinging the sword around, imagining that you are fighting someone very powerful. 



  * But frustration took over and you put your sword down, “What’s the point of this? It seems like no matter what I’m doing, nothing’s helping…” 



  * “I would disagree with that.”, a voice stated. Looking for the direction of the voice, you saw Siegfried standing by. “Huh?”, questioning as to why he disagrees. 



  * “Danchou, you have grown quite immensely. Your skills and senses have sharpened since I first met you, so don’t doubt yourself, ok?”, he said warmly. 



  * “But now it feels like I’m missing something. Something that will make me better than before.”, worried that you might be weak, you gave another deep sigh. 



  * “Well, why not we do this? If you feel like you’re lacking, why don’t you demonstrate what you can do? That way, I would see what you are doing well and what needs improvement.” 



  * ‘That’s right. He was the leader of the Black Dragon Knights, he has more experience, and is one of the strongest fighters I know.’, you thought to yourself. 



  * Giving a small smile, you quickly got your sword, holding it tight in your grip as it pointed towards Siegfried and said, “I’m ready.” 



  * He retrieved his sword and got ready into his fighting stance, smirking, he said, “Alright then. Let’s start.” 



  * As soon as he finished the last syllable, you immediately went toward him, thus surprising him. But that surprise only lasted for a second and immediately fought back. 



  * The sound of metal clashing and footsteps were heard throughout the quiet area. Running and jumping around the deck, you barely managed to cause any critical damage to Siegfried. 



  * However, Siefried is fighting with such ease and power. Each swing could practically send you flying if not shifting your weight to your feet, anchoring yourself. 



  * Just sometime later, you two were stopped by Rackam because he heard the commotion and assumed there were bandits. 



  * He told the two of you to be careful when fighting because he didn’t want any damage on the Grancypher. Understanding on what Rackam said, you two stopped and thought it would be a good idea to take a break anyways. 



  * You sat on the floor in exhaustion from fighting Siegfried, wiping off some sweat from your forehead.



  * Siegfried took notice and handed you a towel as he sat next to you. Seeing the towel, you took it, wiping your face and a bit of your neck with it.



  * "Man, I'm beat! How are you so strong, Siegfried?", you asked excitedly as you looked at him. His eyes fluttered shut as he gave a small smile and softly chuckled. 



  * “I wasn’t always so strong. I had to work hard to get where I am… But I was like you at one point, unsure if I’m getting stronger. However, people close to me have told me what they see and what I need to improve on. And I feel that’s what you need.” 



  * Opening his eyes, he then placed his hand on your head and gave it a small pat, causing you to give a big smile. You take his hand and held it tight.



  * “Thank you so much for helping me. I really appreciate it!”, you cheerfully exclaimed. You let go of his hand and got up, grabbing your sword, “Tell me what I need to improve on and I will be sure to do it!” 



  * Siegfried got up as well and took his sword into his hand, hanging it on his shoulders. “Alright then, Danchou.” 




End file.
